On The Hill
by ecrire.claustrum
Summary: Harry Potter over looks the lake, thinking of events past. But one girl keeps on crossing his mind. HarryxHermione story. Dedicated to GamePhoenix. Oneshot. First and LAST time I'll write this pairing, EVER.


**A/N: Okay, normally I don't write HermionexHarry stories (actually, I'm **_**not**_** a big fan), but, because my pal simply ****ADORES**** the pairing, I decided that I should write this story as a birthday present. Some things in here some of you may not understand, only my friend and I. So yeah… Enjoy!**

**Warning: Although nine-tenth of the world has already read the book, I feel that I should warn you about Half-Blood Prince Spoilers. **

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is in the ownership of JK Rowling.**

Happy Birthday Niki!

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

It was a sunny afternoon, the very last day before Summer Holidays. Harry Potter was sitting on the grass overlooking the lake. Just a few days ago, at the very spot he was looking at, Dumbeldore's Funeral had taken place. It was a sad event, the death of a wise and honorable Headmaster and Wizard had brought forth nearly a hundred guests. Another hundred had tried to get in, but of course, had to be held back. Harry had been terribly upset. Dumbledore had taught him more than any other Headmaster could, and in Harry's point of view, had sacrificed himself for Harry's own sake.

Harry sighed. He massaged the area between his eyebrows with his forefinger and thumb. It wasn't just the death of a beloved wizard that troubled him, it was also what happened at the funeral. During the funeral, with tears in his eyes, he turned to see Hermione. She was cuddled up with Ron, comforting each other. It was a classic love scene. And that was what made Harry so sad. You see, he loved Hermione Granger.

Sure, it seemed childish, stupid even. Grieving over a lost love instead of a dead man. But he couldn't help it. Seeing her with his best mate had left him heart broken. Even though he had gone out with Ginny, Ron' younger sister, he had never really truly liked her. He had had a crush on her, but it was small. He guessed, in truth, he had only gone out with her because he felt that he had no chance with Hermione. And that was why, during the funeral, he had broken up with her. He had said that the reason for his choice was to protect her. This was partly true, of course, he really did think that Voldemort would go after her. But the other reason, and main reason, was because he now knew that he truly loved Hermione.

"Harry?" came a voice.

"I'm over here." Harry said, raising a hand indicating where he was.

"Harry, where have you been? Ron's been wanting to talk to you, something about using the telephone I think." The voice said. It sounded sweet, caring, and familiar.

"What about the telephone? Who are you by the way?" Harry asked. He wheeled around and bumped into something hard.

"Oof!" he landed with a thud on the ground.

"Ow! What was that for?"

Harry looked up, and through his watering eyes he saw a vision of beauty. Hermione Granger.

"Hermione! I'm sorry. I turned around to see who it was, and I didn't know..." Harry began, flustered.

"Oh, it's all right Harry." Hermione shook her head, waves of brown hair flinging in all directions. "Oh no! Look at what you've done! The sunglasses my mom got for me from Beijing, they're broken!" in Hermione's hand was a broken pair of sunglasses.

"S-sorry. Here." Harry took out his wand and waved it over the sunglasses "Reparo." He chanted. Instantly, the sunglasses repaired themselves.

"Thanks." Hermione said, slipping them back on. With the big sunglasses over her eyes, Hermione looked like some kind of mutated bug. Harry tried his best to hide his laughter from Hermione's odd appearance.

"What's so funny?" Hermione asked, taking note of her friend's slight giggles.

"Oh nothing," Harry responded, controlling himself.

An awkward silence fell over the two as they sat on the grassy hill.

"So, why are you here?" Hermione asked, breaking the silence.

Harry didn't know what to say. What could he say? That he was there because he was thinking about how he lost the girl of his dreams to his best friend? What should he say; he couldn't lie to her after all.

"Um, I was just thinking." Harry finally replied, telling part of the truth.

"I see," Hermione said, not pushing the matter on further. She knew that whatever he was doing or thinking was private.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hermione's POV:**

What was he thinking about here? Maybe he was thinking about me…

No! Definitely not. He must've been thinking about the funeral or something, this place does overlook the funeral spot after all.

But what if he was thinking about me? What if he saw me with Ron? Oh no, if he did, he must think that- no, no please no. If only he knew, then he'd understand. But I can't, not right now.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"An interesting year wasn't it?" Harry asked, interrupting Hermione's thoughts.

"Huh? Oh yeah, really interesting." Hermione replied, coming out of her daze.

"I mean, Dumbledore's death, Snape revealing that he's a death eater, Draco wanting to kill Dumbledore, Ron going out with Lavender…" Harry threw that in there, testing to see how Hermione would react.

"Yeah, that was interesting, the two of them snogging in the common room," Hermione replied, her face solemn.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Harry's POV:**

She didn't look too angry. Maybe she doesn't like Ron after all! Or, maybe she doesn't care now that their relationship is history. Yeah, that's probably it. Besides, I saw them at the funeral…

But, what if, just what if, Hermione didn't like Ron? What if she liked me? How would things be like? Well, amazing I guess. Me, going out with the Hermione Granger, smartest witch in our grade, and probably the prettiest. Yeah, that would be fantastic. Shame it will never come true though.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once again, the awkward silence fell over the two Hogwarts students.

'What was this?' they both thought 'We're best friends, how did things get so awkward?'

"Hermione," Harry asked, desperate to end the silence between them.

"Yes?" asked Hermione.

"Um, well, I, er," Harry couldn't bring himself to ask. But he knew that he had to. "I saw you and Ron at the funeral." He said.

"Oh," Hermione said casually. Despite her tone of voice, she was extremely nervous.

"So I was wondering, since I'm your friend and Ron's too, I think I should know whether or not you two are going out." Harry said. He could feel his face turn red. He turned away from Hermione; afraid of the answer he would be given.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hermione's POV:**

Oh my gosh, he saw us! And now he does think that Ron and I are a couple! What should I say? If I say yes, I'd be lying and be getting Ron into the middle of all this. If I say no, then would he be expecting something? Would he think that I like him? If only this wasn't now, if all this wasn't going on…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We're not a couple." Hermione finally answered after a long silence.

"Oh?" Harry said, praying that his voice didn't sound too excited.

"We were just comforting each other Harry. It was a very emotional moment for the both of us, for all of us. He just reached out to me. I couldn't turn him away, not during the funeral; I'd be heartless if I did." Hermione explained.

"Of course. Silly me for thinking that something was going on," Harry said, trying to laugh at himself "so you two are just friends?"

"Yup, just friends. Nothing more." Hermione said.

"Well that's just-" Harry was cut off by a loud bang.

The bang came form the forbidden forest. It was ear shattering and could be heard from miles away. Following the explosive noise was a shower of green lights coming from the forest. They came shooting out like rockets, streaming across the blue sky. Harry, by instinct, pulled Hermione to the ground and covered his own head. While they were laying there, the most terrible and heart wrenching sound came, the final screams of terrified victims.

"What is that Harry?" Hermione screamed over the noise.

"I think a murder has just taken place. Did you see the green lights?" Harry yelled back. "We've got to go; it's not safe where we are!"

"What if they try to go to the castle?" Hermione cried.

"They won't! They sound kilometers away, and they aren't stupid enough to come back!" Harry said.

They both shakily got to their feet and ran back to the castle. When they got to the castle wall, Hermione just collapsed.

"Hermione!" Harry yelled, scared to death. "Hermione, are you okay?"

Hermione sobbed "I'm fine. It's just, just…" Hermione sighed. Tears flowed from her eyes. "It was so shocking." She completed.

Harry knelt down next to her. He saw that she was now crying. "Hermione, it's okay, they're gone." He said, wiping her tears away.

"I know, but it was so close, and how we lost so many people now…" Hermione said.

"We'll be alright." Harry said firmly.

For a moment, they just sat there and looked at each other. If you saw them, you'd see two sweaty teenagers sitting by a wall. If you saw them through their eyes, you'd see the love of their life.

"Hermione," Harry began.

"Harry," Hermione said.

Perhaps it was the wind, the frightening event, or just plain fate, but there at the castle wall, they slowly leaned in, tilting their heads oh so slightly.

Then came the most magical moment of their lives. Their first kiss. When their lips touched, a tingle went down their spines. Amidst all the horror in their lives, and what is to come, this would be their one moment of serenity, a moment to themselves for days and months to come.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Harry's POV:**

Wow! I can't believe this is happening! Is this for real? Her lips, her hair, she's so beautiful. If this is a dream, no one pinch me. I want this moment to lat forever.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After what seemed like forever, they finally stopped. Neither wanted to, for it was an amazing feeling, but they had to.

"Hermione," Harry said, taking her hands, "I love you." He looked straight into her eyes, wanting to see her reaction and beauty.

"Harry, I love you too," Hermione said. "But we can't." Hermione looked to the side, and let go of his hands.

Shocked, Harry asked "Why?"

"Because Harry," Hermione began, still not looking at him, "we can't be a couple now. After what happened, and what is to come, we can't get together. We can't fight side by side and be a couple. Think of the distractions, the complications. We won't get a moment together, and Voldemort may come after me to break your heart. It's just not time."

Harry looked at her for a long time. He hated to admit it, but once again, she was right. She always was. Now wasn't the time to get together, and now he understood.

"You're right. Now's not the time." Harry agreed "Besides, Ginny would have a fit."

Hermione shook her head. "Oh she won't. We both knew that we both liked you, so we decided that whoever you liked, we'd be happy for her. I was happy for Ginny and she'll be happy for me."

"That's nice." Harry said, smiling. "Come on, let's get inside the castle. We better report what we saw to Professor McGonagall."

They both got up and walked together, side by side, to the castle gates.

"One last thing Harry," Hermione said, "should we tell Ron about this?"

Harry thought for a moment and smiled "All in good time." Was all he said.

Hermione laughed and together they walked to the castle hand in hand.

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

**A/N: Ha ha! Yes! ****I have finally finished! After continuous revising of the story plot and character moods and settings, I have finally come up with a finished product! You have no idea how hard it was to write this. I don't write Harry and Hermione Fanfics, so this was a challenge. But I really like it. I think that it's one of my best stories so far, although I may re-write the ending. Tell me what you think! For my BFFFL!**

**Peace Out. **

**ecrire.claustrum **


End file.
